


One Good Turn Deserves Another

by Bickymonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Fred Weasley Lives, Getting Together, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pranks gone well, Revenge, Sibling revenge, Top George Weasley, Touching, non-consensual nudity, unexpected nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: After George pulls a prank on his brother, Fred decides to return the favour.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 276
Collections: Bickymonster Harry Potter Oneshots, Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	One Good Turn Deserves Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story, set in the years shortly following the war but the only major things you need to know are that Fred is alive and Harry is living at the Burrow.
> 
> As with all my work, constructive criticism is welcome.  
> This is unbeta-ed, mistakes are mine. But feel free to point them out. I will do my best to correct them.

George grumbled in protest as he made his way along the top-floor hallway of the Burrow. 

It had been a long week and his research into self-adjusting colour-changing fabrics had not been going half as well as he had hoped. However, Fred had been quite insistent he had something to show him and George’s curiosity had always been his downfall. He was certainly starting to question why he’d thought agreeing to meet Fred at the family home at two in the morning was a good idea. 

“Fred!” he exclaimed as his brother gave him another push to the back, encouraging him to keep moving.

Fred, however, simply chuckled. 

George turned to glare at him over his shoulder. Fred was grinning, unfazed, and obviously amused and he said nothing as he shoved George again. Stumbling several steps forward, George instinctively turned to look where he was going. He was still finding his feet when the tip of Fred’s wand appeared over his shoulder and it took him half a second to register it was pointed, not at him, but toward the door at the end of the hallway. 

With a whispered spell, it swung open silently.

George’s eyes widened as it dawned on him where he was being taken.

“Don’t you dare!” he warned, turning to face his brother fully this time. 

Fred said nothing. He just grinned toothily, looking George in the eye as he backed him ever closer to the now open door. 

“Fred…” George warned seriously.

“Worried, Georgie?” Fred asked teasingly. 

George scoffed dismissively, an instinctive reaction to such a taunt rather than a true response. And despite his bravado, his heart was hammering ever faster, the closer they moved toward the open door. He knew what this was about now; he knew why he was there and had a pretty good idea of where this was all going. Though he had little interest in sticking around for that particular humiliation. 

Taking his chance, when Fred glanced down to locate his wand holster, George faked left before darting right. Fred, however, was faster; with his wand already up and a grin on his face, he blocked his path.

“Flipendo.” 

As Fred spoke, there was a flash of light and a loud bang. George felt a blow to his gut, knocking the wind from him as he was thrown backward through the open door at the end of the hallway. With a crash, he landed hard on the floor, his back thunking audibly against the footboard of a double bed. 

George’s vision swam as he tried to regain his breath, but he could make out enough to see Fred’s smug face and the wand pointed at him. He knew what was coming. 

With a swish of surprisingly cool air, George felt his clothes vanish, leaving him entirely naked. 

Gasping, he reached down instinctively to cover himself and Fred used that moment to shut him in. Even without trying, George knew his brother would have locked the door. Not least because it was exactly what he had done.

“Shit,” he cursed quietly.

“George?” 

Harry’s sleepy voice startled him, and George almost cricked his neck in his haste to look around. He scrambled to his feet, futilely trying to keep his crotch covered. Harry was standing next to the bed, eyes only half-open and a sheet wrapped around his at least partially naked body. 

George laughed a little awkwardly, his body warming rapidly under Harry’s tired gaze. 

Harry blinked at him in obvious confusion, his not-awake brain attempting to process what he was seeing. 

“You’re…naked.” Harry hesitated, as though considering that fact for a moment. “What happened to your clothes?”

“Fred thinks he’s hilarious,” George explained with a shrug, knowing Harry would understand. “Pretty sure we’re locked in too,” he added with a gesture toward the now shut door.

Harry met him with a pointed look. 

“Does this have anything to do with what you did to him and Hermione?” 

“So you heard about that?” George asked with a wry laugh. 

“Hermione’s my best friend,” Harry pointed out as he took a seat on the edge of his bed the bedsheet still clutched to his chest. “She told me everything. In far too much detail, if I’m honest,” he added with a wince.

“Right,” George said, glancing around the room. Spotting one of Harry’s t-shirts on the floor, he grabbed it and quickly pulled it on.

Harry snorted with a burst of surprised laughter, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

George huffed out a frustrated breath as he looked down his body. Perhaps predictably, given he stood a head taller than Harry, the t-shirt came up a little short and did nothing to hide his groin from view. 

“It’s a good look for you,” Harry teased playfully. 

Leaning into it, George gave him a flirtatious twirl. 

Harry whistled approvingly. 

However, as he turned back to face him, George felt something shift. The air between them grew awkward and for the first time, Harry struggled to meet his eye. George reached for the next closest item of clothing and just bunched it in his lap as he moved around to take a seat on the opposite side of the bed. 

“Why my room?” Harry asked after a few moments, shuffling around to be able to look at him better. 

Still searching for something to say, George was startled by the question. 

“What?” he asked, blinking at Harry in alarm. 

“You shut Fred in with Hermione because you knew he liked her, right?” Harry pointed out.

“Well… yeah,” George admitted hesitantly. The path he was being led down was obvious but unavoidable. He knew Fred had known exactly what room to shut him in, but he wasn’t certain he wanted Harry to know those reasons. 

“You were sure something would happen between them if given a shove in that direction?” Harry ploughed on determinedly. “That they’d end up together?”

“They’re both very good at avoiding the obvious,” George remarked, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smug smile, remembering how adorably flustered Fred and Hermione had been when he’d finally let them out.

“What does that say about Fred locking you in here with me?” Harry asked. 

“That he thought you’d enjoy seeing me naked?” George hedged, flashing him a cocky grin, hoping it didn’t betray the anxious insecurity he felt.

“Well he’s not wrong there,” Harry admitted dismissively. “But I was referring to your own possible obliviousness.” 

“Ah. That," George said, nodding. He paused, fixing Harry with a curious look as the implications attempted to sink in. "What exactly is it I'm supposedly oblivious to?" he asked. 

It was Harry's turn to chuckle uncertainly. 

"I mean…I'm not exactly upset about…" Harry gestured toward George's haphazardly covered body, "... this." 

"Oh you flatterer," George deadpanned. 

Harry laughed, the sound rich and earnest this time. "If you're looking for someone good with words, Fred probably should have shut you in someone else's room." 

"Nah," George said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, I can think of better uses for these mouths than talking."

"George!" Harry exclaimed a flush colouring his cheeks. 

"I meant kissing!" George insisted. "Though I am not exactly upset to discover how filthy your mind is." 

"What…? No... It's not… no..." Harry defended unconvincingly, his stumbling words and flustered expression giving him away. "I was just talking about kissing too." 

"Uh-huh," George hummed sceptically, amusement pulling at his lips as he stood once more. 

Moving back around the bed, he discarded the scrunched up clothing he'd been using to cover himself, letting it fall to the floor. Harry's blush darkened as George approached him. His half-hard cock was fully exposed and he didn’t feel an ounce of shame. 

George reached out, brushing fingers over Harry's warm cheek. 

"Such a reaction for just a suggestion of a kiss," George teased. "I'd love to see your reactions to some of the ideas my mind is supplying right now."

"If you're offering, I'd be happy to hear them," Harry remarked more eagerly than George had expected.

George grinned, leaning in close and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and bracing his other arm against the mattress. He held still as Harry’s breath hitched, giving him several long, hot moments. The promise of more hung in the air between them and it took everything George had to resist pressing his lips against Harry’s.

“Fuck it,” Harry exclaimed breathily, growing impatient.

Without further warning, he grabbed the front of the shirt George was wearing and pulled him down into the kiss they both so desperately wanted. 

Harry’s lips were soft and pliant against his own, and a pleased moan escaped him as Harry quickly opened to him, their tongues brushing tentatively against each others’. It wasn’t rushed or bruising, and yet their mutual desire was apparent as they became swept up in one another. 

Together they moved, their kiss unbroken as Harry leant back on the bed, taking George with him. He went easily, though somewhat clumsily as he attempted not to crush Harry beneath him. Harry seemed not to care however, pulling him closer once more, until their bodies were pressed together. He knew Harry must be able to feel how aroused he was, though he wasn’t the only one. Harry was hard against his thigh and it spurred him onward, made him eager to see more of the man sprawled half-beneath him. 

They seemed to be thinking similarly, as Harry broke the kiss only to tug the t-shirt off over George’s head, both of them shoving and tugging the intruding sheet from between them. 

As it finally fell away, Harry was left exposed. 

George breath caught in his throat as he realised Harry had been sleeping naked, that he’d been wearing nothing beneath that thin cotton bedsheet the entire time. Somehow it made him all the more irresistible, George’s cock twitching in approval. 

Harry, however, seemed oblivious to George’s revelation, rolling the pair of them with surprising ease, until he was sat straddling George’s hips. 

“Fuck, Harry,” George gasped out breathily, mesmerised. 

Harry was… George wanted to call him beautiful; his toned chest; his surprisingly muscular thighs; the spattering of pale, faded scars; those piercing green eyes; and his hot and heavy cock that stood proudly to attention.

“That’s the idea,” Harry remarked cheekily with a nervous chuckle, clearly aware of how much of a line it was.

Any response died on George’s lips as Harry rolled his hips. George gasped, his fingers digging into Harry’s legs as the delicious friction against his needy length made him shudder. He was no virgin but no one had ever made his body sing like this, and he felt almost dizzy with arousal. 

Harry’s smug expression made it clear he’d missed none of George’s reaction. 

“You’d like that?” Harry asked as his fingers traced teasingly over George’s chest. “You want to fuck me?” 

George nodded eagerly, words eluding him as Harry’s dextrous fingers moved with achingly gentle strokes over his nipples, which were already as hard and to attention as his prick. His breath was coming in harsh gasps, and as Harry leaned forward, his tongue darting out to taste him, George worried he might not even last that long. 

“Harry.” 

Fiery green eyes flicked up to meet his and George almost surrendered himself to whatever delights Harry cared to doll out, no longer caring how he came so long as he did, with Harry right there on top of him. 

“You okay?” Harry asked with concern. 

“Fuck, yes, perfect,” George hurried to assure him. “Just…it’s...  _ too _ good.” 

Harry seemed confused. 

George chuckled, his cheeks flushing warm. “If you want more, I’m going to need a moment,” he explained. 

It took Harry a second but as his eyes widened, George knew he understood. He was rather surprised, however, when Harry abruptly rolled off him toward the head of the bed. He reached to grab him, not wanting to lose the feel of that gorgeous body against his own, but Harry was already gone and reaching to open his bedside drawer. 

George laughed a little as Harry turned back to him with a grin and a bottle of lube in hand. 

“Maybe we should move this along then,” Harry suggested eagerly. 

Spreading himself, Harry ran his hand over his own cock invitingly, reaching down to tease at his balls. George didn’t hesitate, twisting himself on the bed until he was comfortably between Harry’s legs. His fingers brushed over the silky smooth skin of Harry’s inner thigh, teasing a trail to the base of his cock. 

Harry gasped, his body tensing at the touch, his head thrown back against the pillows. 

“More,” he implored. 

Not needing to be asked twice, George held out his free hand. He jumped as a generous trail of cool liquid was poured into his palm and up the length of his first two fingers. He met Harry’s amused gaze. 

“I just thought I’d help,” Harry told him, all false innocence.

George snorted, but he wasn’t about to complain. He quickly moved his freshly slicked fingers to press behind Harry’s balls. That alone earned him a gasp, but as he trailed down and pressed against Harry’s hole, it became a needy groan. 

“Ready?” George asked as he swirled his digit against the puckered skin. 

“Fuck yes,” Harry told him without hesitation. 

George pressed forward past the small resistance. Harry sucked in a breath but was already nodding his consent before George had a chance to ask. His single finger sunk easily into Harry’s willing body, and he thrust it gently, trying to spread as much of the lube as he could. Harry breath was coming in harsh, desperate gasps and, knowing neither of them had the patience to endure much teasing or foreplay, George switched fingers. He took just long enough to lube up Harry’s arse as best he could. Pulling out, he ran his slick palm over the length of his throbbing cock before shifting up Harry’s body. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he told him, as he met his eye.

“You too,” Harry agreed, pulling him down for another brief kiss. “Now hurry up and get that cock of yours inside me,” he demanded, pressing down against it. 

“Yes, sir,” George agreed, rising to his knees. 

Wrapping his hand around his own cock once more, he looked down between their bodies and lined himself up. He met Harry’s eye once more as he pressed forward. There was resistance but Harry seemed nothing but eager, and after a moment the puckered flesh spread around the head, and he pressed into his body. 

Harry let out a deliberate breath as George gave him a moment. But Harry it seemed, had as little patience in sex as with everything else in his life and he was soon pressing down against him and egging him onward. 

George was not about to deny him, not when his own arousal was burning with such ferocity. He rolled his hips, pressing himself into Harry’s body, one hand on Harry’s leg, the other against the rumpled sheets beneath them as he supported his own weight. Harry was thrusting down to meet him eagerly, but George kept up the slow steady place, rocking himself deeper with each thrust. 

“Holy fuck, George,” Harry all but whimpered as George thrust deep enough for his balls to press against Harry’s arse. “I can’t take it any more. Please. Just… oh, Merlin, fuck me already. Please.”

George felt as though he was growing impossibly harder at Harry’s words and he pressed his body closer to Harry’s as they moved together. Every drag of his cock, the feel of Harry beneath him, the press of Harry’s thighs around him, the claw of his fingers as he took everything so beautifully, the twitch of his leaking cock between them; it was driving George wild and he could feel the tight coil building in his core. 

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t come the moment he’d seated himself fully inside Harry’s body; it might have been the hottest moment of his whole life. But each thrust pushed him ever closer to the edge.

“I’m… not gonna…last,” George told him with gasping honesty. 

“Me neither,” Harry assured him hurriedly, making no attempt to slow the pace as they rutted against each other.

And before George could find the brainpower to respond, he felt Harry’s body tense beneath him, stretching and seeking as George thrust into him, and with a trembling cry, Harry came, his cock spilling onto their chests. 

Harry was clenching down against him, as George thrust as much as that tight body would allow. It was enough though, the friction, the feel of Harry coming undone on his dick, the sight of his spread deliciously before him, all of it pushing him over and he spilt himself into Harry’s hot tight arse. 

It took him several moments to regain control of his limbs but the moment he could, he slipped from Harry’s body. His body protested every movement but he managed to roll himself onto his back next to him, not wanting to crush him beneath his dead-weight.

Harry laughed softly next to him, still catching his breath as he turned to flash him the most brilliant smile. 

“Remind me to thank your brother tomorrow,” he remarked.

“Hey, I’m the one that did all the work,” George grumbled in mock-complaint. 

Harry laughed again and rolled onto his side, pressing closer. 

“That’s a fair point, Mr Weasley,” he remarked with a grin. “Give me half an hour and I’ll see about thanking you properly first.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” George agreed enthusiastically. “I’m sure we can find a way to occupy ourselves for half an hour,” he remarked, reaching to pull Harry back into a kiss once more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
